Ned/Dialogue
During Prince Ali Rescue * Ned: Why hello there, me friends call me Ned * Ned: I was a man of the sea, but its past me now * Ned: Could I be making or selling you some Rope? * Ned, could you make other things from wool? ** Player: Ned, could you make other things from wool? ** Ned: I am sure I can. What are you thinking of? *** Could you knit me a sweater? **** Player: Could you knit me a sweater? ***** Ned: Do I look like a member of a sewing circle? ***** Ned: Be off wi' you, I have fought monsters that would turn your hair blue ***** Ned: I don't need to be laughed at just 'cos I am getting a bit old *** How about some sort of a wig? **** Player: How about some sort of a wig? ***** Ned: Well... Thats an interesting thought ***** Ned: yes, I think I could do something ***** Ned: Give me 3 balls of wool and I might be able to do it ***** the player does not have enough wool in the inventory ***** Player: great, I will get some. I think a wig would be useful ***** (Dialogue ends) ***** the player has enough wool in the inventory ***** ' '''I have that now. Please, make me a wig ****** '''Player:' I have that now. Please, make me a wig ****** Ned: Okay, I will have a go. ****** (You hand Ned 3 balls of wool) ****** (Ned works with the wool. His hands move with a speed you couldn't imagine) ****** Ned: Here you go, hows that for a quick effort? Not bad I think! ****** {wig is placed in the players inventory} ****** (Ned gives you a pretty good wig) ****** Player: Thanks Ned, theres more to you than meets the eye ****** (Dialogue ends) ***** I will come back when I need you to make me one ****** Player: I will come back when I need you to make me one ****** Ned: Well, it sounds like a challenge ****** Ned: come to me if you need one ****** (Dialogue ends) *** Could you repair the arrow holes in the back of my shirt? **** Player: Could you repair the arrow holes in the back of my shirt? ***** Ned: Ah yes, its a tough world these days ***** Ned: Theres a few brave enough to attack from 10 metres away ***** (Ned pulls out a needle and attacks your shirt) ***** Ned: There you go, good as new ***** Player: Thanks Ned, maybe next time they will attack me face to face ***** (Dialogue ends) Player who is doing Dragon Slayer quest *'Ned:' Why hello there, me friends call me Ned *'Ned:' I was a man of the sea, but its past me now *'Ned:' Could I be making or selling you some Rope? **You're a sailor? Could you take me to the Isle of Crandor ***'Player:' You're a sailor? Could you take me to the Isle of Crandor ***'Ned:' Well I was a sailor ***'Ned:' I've not been able to get work at sea these days though ***'Ned:' They say I am too old ***''(There is a wistfull look in Ned's eyes)'' ***'Ned:' I miss those days ***'Ned:' If you could get me a ship I would take you anywhere ***'Player:' I will work on finding a sea worthy ship then **Yes, I would like some Rope ***'Player:' Yes, I would like some Rope ***'Ned:' Well, I can sell you some rope for 15 coins ***'Ned:' Or I can be making you some if you gets me 4 balls of wool ***'Ned:' I strands them together I does, makes em strong ****Okay, please sell me some Rope *****does not have 15 coins *****''(You Don't have enough coins to buy any rope!)'' *****has at least 15 coins *****'Player:' Okay, please sell me some Rope *****''(You hand Ned 15 coins)'' *****'Ned:' There you go, finest rope in Runescape *****''(Ned gives you a coil of rope)'' ****Thats a little more than I want to pay *****'Player:' Thats a little more than I want to pay *****'Ned:' Well, if you ever need rope. thats the price. sorry *****'Ned:' An old sailor needs money for a little drop o rum. ****I will go and get some wool does not have 4 balls of wool *****'Player:' I will go and get some wool *****'Ned:' Aye, you do that *****'Ned:' Remember, it takes 4 balls of wool to make strong rope ****I have some balls of wool. could you make me some Rope? has at least 4 balls of wool *****'Player:' I have some balls of wool. could you make me some Rope? *****'Ned:' Sure I can. *****{Player gets rope} **No thanks Ned, I don't need any ***'Player:' No thanks Ned, I don't need any ***'Ned:' Well, old Neddy is always here if you do ***'Ned:' Tell your friends, I can always be using the business After the player has repaired the ship *'Ned:' Why hello there, me friends call me Ned *'Ned:' I was a man of the sea, but its past me now *'Ned:' Could I be making or selling you some Rope? **You're a sailor? Could you take me to the Isle of Crandor ***'Player:' You're a sailor? Could you take me to the Isle of Crandor ***'Ned:' Well I was a sailor ***'Ned:' I've not been able to get work at sea these days though ***'Ned:' They say I am too old ***''(There is a wistfull look in Ned's eyes)'' ***'Ned:' I miss those days ***'Ned:' If you could get me a ship I would take you anywhere ***'Player:' As it happens I do have a ship ready to sail ***'Ned:' That'd be grand, where is it ***'Player:' It's called the Lumbrige Lady and it's docked in Port Sarim ***'Ned:' I'll go right over there and check her out then ***'Ned:' See you over there **Yes, I would like some Rope *** (See above) **No thanks Ned, I don't need any *** (See above) Talking to Ned on ship when you have the map *'Ned:' Hello there lad **So are you going to take me to Crandor Island now then? ***'Player:' So are you going to take me to Crandor Island now then? ***'Ned:' Okay show me the map and we'll set sail now ***does not have the 3 [[Map Piece]s or the Map] ***(Dialogue ends) ***has the 3 [[Map Piece]s] ***''(You give the parts of the map to ned)'' ***has the [[Map]] ***''(You give the map to ned)'' ***both cases ***'Player:' Here it is ***''(You feel the ship begin to move)'' ***''(You are out at sea)'' ***''(The ship is sailing)'' ***''(The ship is sailing)'' ***''(You feel a crunch)'' ***'Ned:' Aha we've arrived **So are you still up to sailing this ship? ***'Player:' So are you still up to sailing this ship? ***'Ned:' Well I am a tad rusty ***'Ned:' I'm sure it'll all come back to me, once I get into action ***'Ned:' I hope... Ned on crashed ship on Crandor *Is the ship ready to sail back? **'Player:' Is the ship ready to sail back? **'Ned:' Well when we arrived the ship took a nasty jar from those rocks **'Ned:' We may be stranded *So are you enjoying this exotic island vacation? **'Player:' So are you enjoying this exotic island vacation? **'Ned:' Well it would have been better if I'd brought my sun lotion **'Ned:' Oh and the skeletons which won't let me leave the ship **'Ned:' Probably aren't helping either Ned on Port Sarim ship after the first time player visited Crandor (Ship not repaired)* *'Ned:' Hello again lad **Can you take me back to Crandor again ***'Player:' Can you take me back to Crandor again? ***'Ned:' Well I would, but the last adventure ***'Ned:' Hasn't left this tub in the best of shapes ***'Ned:' You'll have to fix it again **How did you get back? ***'Player:' How did you get back? ***'Ned:' I got towed back by a passing friendly whale Ned on Port Sarim ship after the first time player visited Crandor (Ship repaired)* *'Ned:' Hello again lad **Can you take me back to Crandor again ***'Player:' Can you take me back to Crandor again? ***'Ned:' Okie Dokie ***''(You feel the ship begin to move)'' ***''(You are out at sea)'' ***''(The ship is sailing)'' ***''(The ship is sailing)'' ***''(You feel a crunch)'' ***'Ned:' Aha we've arrived **How did you get back? ***'Player:' How did you get back? ***'Ned:' I got towed back by a passing friendly whale * - Ned is no longer available on the Lumbrige Lady after the player unlocks the secret passage on Crandor Ned in Draynor after the quest *'Ned:' Why hello there, me friends call me Ned *'Ned:' I was a man of the sea, but its past me now *'Ned:' Could I be making or selling you some Rope? ** Yes, I would like some Rope *** (See above) ** No thanks Ned, I don't need any *** (See above) Category:Quest dialogues Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Prince Ali Rescue